mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Apple
|image = file:Crafting_Item_ .png |available = Level 22 |crafted in = Candy Factory |crafting time = 03:20:00 |market cost range = 1,036 - 1,726 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Apple |craftingrecipenum1 = 1 |craftingrecipe2 = Syrup |craftingrecipenum2 = 2 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |xp=10 |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = Bandage |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = Amber Lollipop |relateditemtitle3 = Next in Structure |relateditem3 = Amber Lollipop }} is the first Candy Factory Crafting Item and overall 22nd Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Amber Lollipop. Its market price is 1,036 - 1,726 . It is unlocked at Level 22. Description The Crafting Item is an apple on a stick soaked full of syrup on it, with stalk and leaf included. Some of the syrup on the Candy Apple is shown to be dripping. Uses As an end-product, no Crafting Items require s. However, s can be used to feed monsters and fill out Skyship orders, if any of them ask for any. Crafting Market availability Purchasability Candy Apple will likely sell out faster than can be bought. If desperately needing Candy Apple, purchase Candy Apple as quick as possible, which can be done so by purchasing Candy Apples as soon as you see it. Sellability Candy Apple will sell very well when advertised, and even when not directly advertised. It doesn't appear very often in the public Market or other players' Markets, thus some players may spy into your Market and buy out your Candy Apples. Skyship requirements Candy Apple is rather difficult to make, considering the amount of Syrups that need to be crafted and the fact the crafting times of Candy Apple combined is a very long time to take from scratch. So the Skyship may ask for 1-2 Candy Apples per order, summing up to 3 or 6 per shipment. Strategy Candy Apple makes a good alternative source of income to selling simply Syrup, and if you have a Candy Factory then this is a good first step to easily getting additional income from Syrup production. Not only do Apples make not much a difference to the manufacturing costs of Candy Apple, with the extra time of manufacturing some extra income from all of this Candy Apple production can increase overall income. Before doing any mass-manufacturing of Candy Apple, be sure to mass-manufacture Syrup. For more info on mass-manufacturing Syrup, see Syrup #Strategy. As for the Apples, either grow them yourself during your gaming session (and avoid using the Apple x5 for this one), or just try to find some Apples in the Market, preferably buying only fewer than five at a time, so avoid buying Apples that come in groups of like 10 per slot for example. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time to craft a single is 6 hours, 4 minutes, 15 seconds. Notes *This Crafting Item is the first non-simple Crafting Item (compared to Applesauce and Apple Tart) to require Apples. Category:Candy Factory